Of Friends and Remembrance
by PTalim
Summary: Story about how Talim and Scammy became friends. R&R, no flaming, oneshot. AND I MEAN ONESHOT!


**A/N: This is the longest oneshot I've ever or probably will ever do/done. I got permission from Battygirl and decided to make a fic explaining how her OC Scammy and my OC Talim became friends. Leave a review on the way out. And no flaming in the theatre.**

"SCAMMY!" shouted Scammy's best friend Talim. Talim was looking for Scammy because it was a special day for the both of them.

"Where can that bat girl be?" Talim asked herself.

As she was running around looking for her friend she ended up running into Lee, Laruko, Neji, and Tenten. "Have any of you seen Scammy?" asked Talim. "No. I'm not sure where she is." Replied Laruko cuddling into Lee's arm making him confused.

"Damn it." muttered Talim, "Well if you see her can you tell her that Talim's looking for her?"

"Sure." Tenten replied glaring at Laruko with intense jealous-like fury.

So after that Talim continued her search for her friend. She searched EVERYWHERE, even at Chouji's where she would obviously be found but wasn't there.

'Where the hell is that girl?' thought Talim.

Soon and soon enough it was sunset and starting to get dark. 'Oh COME ON! I searched all over this damned place and I STILL can't find Scammy!' Talim thought.

Then a sign from the Hyrulian goddesses was sent to Talim or more likely the little demon hamster inside her head started running on its little demonic hamster wheel!

"AHA! Of course. Why didn't I look there before?" Talim asked herself.

'**Because… you're an idiot?'** asked Inner Talim. 'Shut up!' exclaimed Talim in her head.

And then she ran off into the forest looking for the cave that Scammy had grown up and lived her entire life in.

After about 15 minuets of running to the cave she was finally there. When got to the top of the cave she noticed Scammy sitting on the edge of the small cliff that was there hugging her knees to her chest.

"Mind if I sit with you?" she asked as Scammy looked behind her to see that Talim had sneaked up on her.

"Sure." Scammy replied with a smile as Talim sat down next to her.

"It's a really nice sunset." Said Talim as both of them were staring out into the sunset. "Yeah, it sure is." Said Scammy.

"It's been a while since you decided to come back up here." "Yeah I know but…." Scammy said but being with Talim, she was bound to be interrupted by her.

"Do you miss Chouji or something?" asked Talim, "Cause when I was looking for you earlier I went to Chouji's place and his dad sad that he was on some week long mission."

"Well, that's one of the reasons why I came up here." Stated Scammy.

"Then what was the other reason?" "You'll get mad at me if I told you." "No I won't!" "Yes you will." "No I won't. Scammy, we've been friends for the past FOUR years, you can tell me ANYTHING!" exclaimed Talim.

"Icameupheretotryandremeberhowwebecamefriends." Scammy said really fast.

"What?"

"I said. I came up here to try and remember how we became friends." Said Scammy slower this time when saying it.

"Well why didn't you just say that in the first place?" asked Talim, "I'll tell you the story of how we became friends."

"TIME FOR A" Talim started waiting for Scammy to finish it off, "Oh come on BG. We always did this when we were younger!"

"I refuse to do it. You know how I feel about them."

"PLEASE!" shouted Talim desperately.

"Fine…" said Scammy.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" exclaimed Talim as she started again, "TIME FOR A!" "Flashback." Scammy finished off as a flashback started.

_**FLASHBACK!**_

"_I was 13 you remember and I was new here in Konoha." _Started Talim.

"_But I thought that you just came here a few months ago." _said Scammy starting to get confused.

"_Well yeah but I never actually went INTO the village." _Stated Talim.

"Anyway, I was thinking on how to get in and get something to eat and drink cause all I had was a little bit of my Specialty Drink. And I was just outside the main gate when all of a sudden I hear someone crying."

"_So I rush over to where the crying was coming from and there was this group of kids picking on this eight year old girl with bat wings and ears. They were picking on her and so I do Kage Ane no jutsu (1) and scared them away from her."_

"_So what's your name?" asked flashback Talim._

"_Sniff sniff S-s-scammy." Said flashback Scammy._

"_Hehehe…you know what your name means in Gerudoian?" asked F.B. Talim._

"_What?" "I believe it means One whom will acquire many friends." Stated F.B. Talim, "Well you're welcome kid…er Scammy, I'll be off on my way now."_

"_WAIT! Do you have anything to drink? Those bullies that you chased off took my water and I'm really thirsty so..." said F.B. Scammy._

"_Well I do have a little bit left of my Specialty Drink but that's it but I guess you can have it." said Talim giving her the bottle of S.D._

"_Arigato." Said Scammy as she gulped the last of the drink down, "MMMMMMMM! That tasted like rasberries! Was that rasberry juice?"_

"_No. You'd be grossed out if I told you what that was." _

"_TELL ME!" exclaimed Scammy excitedly. _

"_Fine. It was…erm…Goron…blood." _

"_BLOOD?" exclaimed Scammy._

"_Actually. Three day old ROTTEN! Goron blood." Talim explained as the little Scammy fainted._

"_What the!" exclaimed Talim as she decided to carry her off to a cave._

_-5 HOURS LATER!-_

"_Ugh… what hit me?" asked little Scammy._

"_You fainted for 5 hours when I told you what my drink really was." Stated Talim giving her what looking like red goop, "Eat this, it'll help you get your strength back."_

"_This isn't blood like the other thing is it?" Little Scammy asked._

"_No. It's a help get back your strength potion!" exclaimed Talim._

"_But if it's a potion why should I eat it instead of drink it?" "Cause, would you rather chew it or just have that goop sliding down your throat." _

_Then little Scammy looked down at the red thing again and said real fast, "I'd rather eat it."_

"_Then be a good little bat girl and eat the potion. Say that sounds like a good nickname for you. Can I start calling you Battygirl?" asked Talim._

"_Uhhhhh…sure." Said little Scammy, "Hey. You never told me your name lady. So what's your name?"_

"_Oh! Right. I'm Talim. Talim of the Shiekahs." Said Talim._

"_Well, Talim-san, can you stay with me for the next few days to make sure I get better?" asked little Scammy._

"_Sure BG." Said Talim._

"_And then for the next few weeks I saw how you improved on your health and all and we got really connected as friends do. You even asked me if I could teach you a few of my jutsu's but I told you that they were WAY to dangerous and you understood that they were and I was doing that for your own safety." _Said the non-flashback Talim, _"But then that day fate turned cruel on the two of us."_

"_TALIM-SAMA!" exclaimed the little Scammy, "I wanna show how I finally can use the megaton hammer now!" _

"_Scammy-chan." Talim said stopping Scammy. "Hai?" "Remember how I told you that I'm princess of the Shiekahs?"_

"_Yeah I was really surprised when you told me about it but I got used to it." said little Scammy._

"_Well, something that I never told you was that since my father was murdered when I was six, I have to bring order to the Shiekahs and I've heard that the King of Hyrule is planning on starting war with the Shiekahs and I have to be there to instruct everyone." Said Talim looking at the floor frowning._

"_Are you saying that you're leaving?" asked Little Scammy._

"_Yes. But only for about…um." "How long?" "Seven or eight months." Stated Talim making little Scammy gasp in shock._

"_But, but… you promised me that you would never leave!" exclaimed little Scammy trying her best to not make her best friend leave._

"_I know but do you want my people to be wiped out like the Uchiha clan?" asked Talim._

"_N-n-n-no." sobbed Scammy._

"_Then I have to go." Said Talim, "For my people."_

"_B-b-b-but y-y-you'll be back r-r-right?" asked Scammy._

"_Of course I will BG. Cause remember our song, 'Best Friend' by Toy-Box?" she asked to Scammy. _

"_Yeah." Replied little Scammy._

"_Then sing it with me." "Ok!"_

_Then they sang in unison, 'You're my best friend, best of all best friends. Do you have a best friend to? We love each other like sister's we could almost be them. Hey, you should get a best friend to.' _

_The singing stopped, "So everytime you hear that song start to think of me. Ok?" "OK!" exclaimed little Scammy._

"_Ok. I'm off." "T-T-Talim-sama?" "What?" Then little Scammy ran and jumped up on Talim and hugged her. "I'm going to miss you a whole bunch." She said jumping down._

"_I'm gonna miss you a whole lot to. But I do promise you that I will return and then things will return to normal." Said Talim running off._

"_Well, she's gone." Said little Scammy._

_For the next seven to eight months she waited and waited. But even though Talim promised, she never showed up after that. So after ten months of waiting, Scammy got so lonely and wrote a poem._

_My Best Friend_

_You promised me that you would come back_

_And you didn't_

_You said that we we're like sisters_

_I'm starting to guess that that was a lie to_

_You promised me long ago when we first met that you would never leave_

_Yet again lies_

_Has our friendship been an entire lie?_

_I suppose so_

_When people would pick on me for my as you called them "special gifts" you came and scared them away_

_You were my shoulder to cry on whenever I was sad_

_I always expected you to be here to say that everything would be all right_

_You would calm me down when I was mad_

_You cheered me up when I was sad_

_You were like the mother that I never knew or had_

_And then you said you had to leave and protect your people_

_You said that you would return_

_I believed you that you would indeed return_

_But you didn't_

_I've missed you ever since_

_At night when I would look into the stars, I could've sworn I saw the stars form into the outline of us and we would have fun like we would in the past_

_Soon after that I fell asleep, dreaming of olden days of when you were still here_

_But those are just dreams and nothing more_

_Sometimes when I'm feeling lonely I wish that you would just come rushing through the doors and rush up to me with a hug saying how much you missed me_

_When I have those thoughts, they make me smile and cheer me up a little_

_But then when I realize that you won't come back I yet again feel sad_

_I wish everyday for your safe return home_

_But I know that that day is far away and probably will never come_

_But still I wish and pray that you will one day come home to me and comfort me and like you said, "We can return to normal"_

_Like old times_

_My best friend_

_I miss you_

Then one day, officially three years since (thus meaning now Scammy's 11) Talim had left, a boy had snuck in while Scammy was out looking for something for her dinner.

_When she came back she noticed he was sitting on her so-called "bed" and he was reading the poem about Talim she had written. _

"_E-excuse me but who are you?" she asked startling the boy as he dropped the poem._

"_Are you Scammy?" he asked remembering the reason why he was here._

"_Yeah, why do you ask?" "I am Shiek of the Shiekahs." 'Shiekahs. Where have I heard that before?' thought Scammy. "I have been sent to bring you a letter from Talim-hime."_

"_OH YEAH! I totally forgot, it's the anniversary of when Talim and me became friends. From now on I promise never to forget about that."_

_She took the letter from Shiek and read it to herself and imagined Talim actually saying it._

_**My dearest friend Scammy,**_

_**I must apologize for my error of my promise that I made to you so very long ago. For when I said my vow of coming back within seven or eight months I ended up staying for longer than that. I had this gut feeling that you soon become depressed and worried that I wouldn't come back. But secretly, when I wasn't in the war room arguing over what our next battle tactic would be I would remember what such good and fun times we would have and try to imagine if that would ever happen again. And speaking of the war, we are coming close to victory! And as soon as we win I'm coming home for sure! I hope that that lifted your spirits up! Cuz if that didn't this should. I plan on escaping and rushing back to Konoha in about a week! Then my promise will finally be fulfilled. I can come back and then things may… no CAN…… no WILL! go back to normal. Plus I get to see how you've changed over the years. I CAN'T WAIT!**_

_**Hopefully sees ya soon!**_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**Talim **_

_Scammy finally set theletter down. Her best and first and only friend would be coming home. And for sure this time! _

_She started to rejoice with tears of joy running down her face._

"_She's coming home." She muttered._

"_SHE'S COMING HOME!" Scammy cheered as she jumped for joy still crying with joy._

_So she waited a week. No sign of Talim. But she didn't give up hope just yet. That letter that Talim had sent boosted her spirits like there was no tomorrow! So she waited another week. And another. And another. And another. And another. Until the weeks turned into months. And then she started to lose hope._

_With yet again another year passed by so quickly. As Scammy's last resort, she entered Konoha hoping she could find another to fill the hole in her heart where there'd been the holding place for Talim._

_And if someone could, they could fill in her entire heart._

_But one afternoon, she was about to find someone, Chouza, Akimichi Chouji's father to talk to. As they were talking for about two hours she heard someone shout out her name._

"_YO! Scammy!" she turned around to see, her best friend ever. She ran and jumped up and hugged her just like she did when Talim first left._

"_I thought you'd never come back!" said Scammy so only Talim could here her._

"_I know. I'm sorry. But, they caught me trying to escape that one time and they put me in prison for a year and I just got let out two months ago. And now I have my own place here and you can stay there and then my promise can really be fulfilled!" explained Talim._

"_Things can go back to normal?" asked Scammy._

"_Things can go back to normal." Repeated Talim, "So come on lets go!"_

_And the two friends went off back to Talim's place and the flash back finally ended after eight freaking pages._

"Well end of the flashback." Said Talim.

"Yeah. That's right. That IS how we became friends wasn't it?" asked Scammy.

"Uh-huh! And now we go back to my place and celebrate our fourth official year of being best friends ever!" exclaimed Talim.

"Yeah. Best friends ever." Said Scammy noticing how dark it was.

Then before following Talim, she looked up into the stars and noticed that they were in the form of her and Talim, having fun, like in olden days and many more to come.

**IT'S OVER! Qoute un-qoute Strong Bad. So yeah. I typed it all in one day. NINE PAGES IN ONE DAY! Man I'm awesome. So hoped you liked BG!**


End file.
